our love was like a flame (that burned out too soon)
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: A single spark was all it took to ignite a love that burned brighter and hotter than Alfred had ever thought possible.


**A/N: Merry Christmas my dudes! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you're having wonderful holidays. Enjoy this little one-shot!**

* * *

"Lord Alfred, I wonder if you might accompany me somewhere? Only, I fear to travel alone after... well, these are dangerous times, are they not?" Wilhelmina asked awkwardly.

Alfred didn't miss the hesitation in mentioning Drummond, but he pretended not to notice and smiled warmly at Wilhelmina. "Certainly, Miss Coke," he replied. "Where will we be headed?"

She paused for a moment and seemed unable to meet Alfred's eyes as she fiddled with the lace on her sleeve. "If it's not too much trouble, I wondered if we might go to see Florence. You remember, Mr Drummond's fiancée?"

Alfred swallowed, paling slightly. "I'm not sure if it would be, ah, appropriate for me to- to go there."

Wilhelmina smiled sympathetically and moved forwards to lay a hand on Alfred's arm. "Please, Lord Alfred," she said softly. "I know how difficult this past month has been on you, but I am worried about Florence - she is an old friend of mine - and I am reluctant to ask any other. You and her share some common ground, I believe."

"You- I- That is not-" Alfred stammered.

"No, no," Wilhelmina assured him. "I did not mean to cause offense. I only meant that you were both close to Mr Drummond, and I think that perhaps you could find... well I don't know. Besides, she wrote to me a week ago and she asked to see you."

Alfred stared in shock, forgetting his manners for a moment before pulling himself together. "I- I suppose I could..."

Wilhelmina smiled again and patted Alfred's arm. "Thank you," she said, then walked off.

Alfred stood alone in the hallway for a moment, trying to press back the onslaught of emotions. He brushed away a stray tear and cleared his throat, before turning and briskly following Wilhelmina to the waiting carriage.

* * *

Florence's family home was large but modest, starkly contrasting against the gaudy decorations that adorned the palace walls. It had been the Prince's idea to put them up, wanting to celebrate Christmas properly, and the Queen hadn't objected, so up they went. If he was honest, Alfred found the whole thing rather distasteful, but it would be improper of him to say so.

The pair of them were shown to the drawing room where Florence was seated. She still wore funeral black, but greeted them with a smile as she bade them sit. Wilhelmina exchanged some small talk with the girl, but Alfred barely listened. Instead, he stared round the room, taking in the personal touches in the furniture. This is what Drummond would have been living in, if only...

"Lord Alfred?"

Florence's quiet voice drew Alfred out of his reverie and he turned his attention to the girl, coughing a little. "My apologies. I confess I have not quite been paying sufficient attention."

"It is no matter," Florence dismissed. "I was wondering... I have something of Edward's in my possession and I have no use for it. Perhaps you will find it more useful than I."

Alfred started in shock and tugged at his collar. "I would not want to take anything of him away from you," he said, his heart wrenching at the mention of Drummond.

"I insist, Lord Alfred. I would hate for it to go to waste." The girl smiled wanly at him. "I think Edward would want you to have it, too," she said gently.

Alfred smiled back. "Then I cannot refuse."

* * *

As much as Alfred disliked the baubles and other extravagances Christmas brought to the palace, he couldn't help but be amazed at the warm glow the extra candles gave off. It was quite beautiful. Drummond would have enjoyed it, he thought.

* * *

The balcony seemed quite empty without Drummond to accompany him. It filled Alfred with sadness, but he refused to let the feeling overtake him. Instead, he pulled out a cigar and felt in his pocket for the gift Florence had given him earlier. He slid open the lid of Drummond's tinderbox, staring at it for a moment before quickly striking it. A bright flame sprung up, a flame that, so long ago, had ignited a love that had burned brighter and stronger than Alfred had ever thought possible. He lit his cigar and brought it to his lips, taking a small drag. He stared at the flame for a moment longer before slamming the lid shut to put it out, suddenly not feeling so alone anymore.

"Merry Christmas, Drummond," he murmured, turning to stare out over London. He thought of all the times he had spent with Drummond on this balcony, and a slow smile spread over his face. He was happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you have a moment. Bye!**


End file.
